Again
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Il était sur de détester ça. Pourtant un jour, Naruto lui a quand même posé la question. Il n'a pas su quoi répondre.


_Again._

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour et bienvenue sur mon nouvel OS ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris du NaruSasu mais c'est un de mes premiers publiés. Je ne demande pas d'indulgence parce que ce truc est un truc écrit avec des tartines de miels, de la guimauves à souhait et j'en passe. Il a été écrit pour ma Paëlla à la suite d'un pari à la con, à savoir "si tu as au dessous de quinze à ta composition" ... Elle a bossé comme une tarée à cause de mes menaces et elle a eu ... quinze et demi. *l'auteur se pend* DONC voilà. C'est pas grand chose mais bon, c'est toujours mignon et surtout ça m'a inspiré ! Chansons : Criminal, Je collectionne des canards et Holidays. _

_Remerciements :__ A ma Paëlla d'amour, à ma Sex-Toy, ma Femme, mon Amante, ma Chérie, mon Chéri et tout les autres. A ma Beta, à moi même, à ma Gauffre et à ma bouteille de Coca Cherry._

_Disclamer :__ NON les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni l'intrigue ni tout ça. Sasuke est peut être légèrement OOC mais on s'en fout un peu. _

_Couple : __Nauruto X Sasuke._

_Résumé :__ Il était sur de ne pas aimer ça. Mais un jour, Naruto lui a quand même posé la question. Il n'a pas su quoi répondre. _

* * *

><p><span>Again<span>

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Naruto. Il inspira longuement.

« Alors ? J'embrasse bien ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire.

- Crétin, tu oses me le demander ? » Rétorqua l'autre en détournant le regard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Mais depuis son retour à Konoha, Naruto semblait y prendre un malin plaisir. Son visage s'approcha encore une fois et Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais la réponse à la question de Naruto était évidemment oui.

Ca avait commencé depuis qu'il l'avait convaincu de rentrer. Il l'avait battu grâce à des pouvoirs qu'il n'expliquait toujours pas. Il se rappelait d'un chakra puissant mais après c'était le vide. A son réveil, il avait entre-aperçu des cheveux roses et des yeux bleus. Naruto l'avait serré contre lui et il avait cédé. Depuis, il vivait chez lui, lui empruntant ses vêtements et dormant dans son lit. Peu d'autres habitants du village lui adressaient la parole mais il s'en moquait.

Naruto s'était mit à l'embrasser les soirs pour qu'il s'endorme, puis les matins à son réveil et maintenant à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Il l'avait repoussé violement mais maintenant, il ne réagissait même plus.

Le blond se redressa, le laissant assit sur son lit. Il le rejoignit et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la salle de bain. Le studio de Naruto était minuscule pourtant il s'y plaisait. Il le préférait à la grande maison vide dans laquelle il avait vécu pendant des années. Il observa le tatouage sur le ventre de Naruto pendant qu'il se déshabillait.

« Naruto …

- Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Il croisa son regard. Comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, doucement, furtivement. Naruto était surpris. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns et l'attira à lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent délicatement et Sasuke commença à penser comme un adolescent et non comme un homme meurtri avec un passé douloureux.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Naruto se mit à rire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

- Rien … Juste que … Je te trouve mignon. »

Il rougit violement et l'autre rigola de plus belle. Il le traita d'idiot et ressortit de la salle de bain. Alarmé, Naruto l'attrapa par le bras pour le tourner vers lui.

« Sasuke qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien ! Lâche-moi ! »

Il se débattu pour rien. Le blond le plaqua au mur, lui arrachant un gémissement quand il l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce baiser était différent, désordonné et fougueux. Il se laissa aller et laissa l'autre l'allonger sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux. La main de Naruto frôla sa joue.

« Regarde-moi Sasuke. »

Il obéit et fixa les iris de l'autre qui souriait.

« Je t'aime Sasuke. »

Il fondit sur ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Il se releva le lendemain, épuisé et fiévreux. Naruto dormait encore. Il repoussa les couvertures et le regarda dormir. Il remit une mèche de cheveux blonds en place. La fenêtre diffusait un rayon de soleil. Il enfila un pull à capuche de la même odeur que l'autre et enfouit son visage à l'intérieur pour cacher son sourire.

Naruto le trouva ainsi à son réveil. Il grommela un bonjour et se tourna de l'autre coté pour se rendormir. Sasuke se blottit à ses cotés et se serra contre lui. Il entendit un soupir et une main ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Sasuke il est sept heures du matin … »

Une paire de lèvres chaudes le fit taire pendant que son amant le fixait.

« Dis-le encore. » Souffla-t-il.

Naruto sourit à son tour.

« Je t'aime.

- … Encore.

- Je t'aime Sasuke. Je t'aime. »

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser et sentit une goutte d'eau sur son visage. A travers ses larmes, Sasuke lui souriait. Il embrassa ses joues et avala le liquide salé.

« Je t'aime. »

Le brun s'accrocha à lui et cacha son visage dans son épaule.

« Naruto … Je t'aime. »

Le cœur du surnommé fit un bond dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il passait une main sous le tee-shirt de son vis-à-vis.

« Dis-le encore. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla <span> : Ca va hein, c'est bon, je sais, je suis une auteur pourrie et je vous emmerde ! _

_Reviews ? Quand même, un petit peu ? _


End file.
